Flare
Flare is a Season One contestant on Team Magikarp. Flare reached 3rd place but only got to 20th place in Poke Drama Action. Flare is known for her constant bickering with Luna and is currently in a relationship with Burn. Flare was created by user UltaFlame Personality Flare has a fierce personality which is apparent when she constantly gets in fights with Luna. Flare is also compassionate towards her friends and her lover, Burn. She can be loud when she gets angry, hurt, or scared but she can also be manipulative at times. Coverage Season One In 'Let The Drama Begin', Flare refuses to jump off the cliff, and takes a chicken hat. In 'A Cut Below The Rest', Flare squares off against Gallade in the final challenge and defeats him in a game of basketball, despite him cutting Flare's leg. Flare gets stuck in quicksand in 'The Bone Cold Truth' until Meowth Van Halen uses his guitar to save Flare, breaking it. Flare's infamous rivalry begins in 'Red Vs Blue' when she insults Luna, and the two duke it out. Flare reveals her feelings for Burn in 'Hell's Kitchen' when she is angry with Carl about forcing him off the island, but Flare denies having feelings for him until 'The Sound Of Failure' when Rosalita convinces her to confess her love for him, which Flare does by writing him a song and giving Meowth a guitar to play for Burn when Meowth is voted out. Flare and Rosalita become fast friends and they help each other out in 'Every Idiot For Themselves' and 'Where's Waldo Now?'. Though, In 'They See Me Rollin'', '' ''Flare's hatred of Luna gets the best of them when Flare gets Rosalita to kiss Borat, despite Rosalita being married. The plan to seperate Luna and Borat works for a little bit, until Rosalita betrays Flare by shredding her book and reveals the plan to Luna and Borat, which gets Rosalita voted out. Flare also manages to save Sprites' life by blaze kicking a serial killer that was sent for him and wins immunity, Flare wins immunity again in 'PETA Is Gonna Be On Our Ass', thus being the first contestant to win back-to-back immunity. Toxicroak becomes attracted to Flare in 'Two Of A Kind' when she loses her tail feathers, though the feeling is far from mutual. In 'Losing Is Half The Battle', Burn reveals his love and affection for Flare after the song she wrote for him, and Meowth reveals that he named his guitar after her. Flare is forced to work with Luna in 'Battle Of The Sexes' but they lose the challenge due to Luna's voracious appetite. Flare makes it to the Final 3 but loses it when she refuses to let Cook shave her head, and gets taken off the island. Flare is still forced to kiss Toxicroak, though, because of a vow she took in 'I Double Dog Dare Ya'. She predictably takes Borat's side in 'Let The Drama End'. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In 'The Search', Flare vows to defeat Luna in the search for the money case, but, ironically, its because of Luna that Flare got into Poke Drama Action, when Luna runs Flare into the water with a golf cart. Poke Drama Action Flare's rivalry with Luna shows no signs of stopping when PDA begins, as Flare is already starting fights with her and Percy. Flare gets picked by Gina to be on Team Gaffers. In 'Episode Four', Luna forces Flare onto a surfboard, even though she can't surf, and the two are tied for elimination. Luna breaks the tie when Cook says whoever breaks up the fight between Sprites and Luc gets to stay, thus Flare is hauled off the set. Flare nearly starts another fight with I.C.U in Flare's aftermath when she makes rude comments about Greg. Epilogue In the epilogue, Flare and Burn are still together and Flare begins taking surfing lessons at a beach where BJ is lifeguard. BJ attempts to hit on Flare and is met with a kick to the face. Audition Tape ''"Hi, I am Flare, I'm not much of a fighter, although I have good combat skills, I don't like to fight, simply because well, i dunno, I don't like fighting, boring? i dunno. anyway, I like to take my frustrations out by screaming at the top of my lungs, for about, five seconds. I'm also an avid reader, and always have the first three books of the Maximum Ride series on me, in a little pack i keep with me at all times. nobody. nobody. NOBODY! ever. touches. those. books. EVER. in other news Max is awesome, so is Fang, and Angel could pwn anyone, now, where do I send this thing?" Trivia